poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Marisa
Marisa is from Kanto and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Hoenn Havoc. She represents Grass Type and her starter is a Oddish. Biography Caring. Serene. Clueless. Marisa has always been a girl with her heart in the right place, and her actions somewhere completely different. She cares deeply about Pokemon and people, enjoying battling with them but also taking care of them afterwards; it’s been her life dream to become a travelling medic, exploring the world whilst also taking care of anyone that needs her aid. Unfortunately, Marisa is also very easily manipulated due to her inability to say ‘no’ and no matter how many times she gets hurt or betrayed by somebody, she’ll repeat the same mistakes. ‘One good experience makes up for fifty bad ones’ is her mantra. Yikes. Quiet and quick to blame herself, Marisa brings these “innocent” mistakes to regions far and wide. Marisa really does have the best intention, and is willing to have deep and meaningful conversations with anybody from any background. She’s also a photographer! Overview Who's That Cast? Marisa first appears, walking to the dock, taking pictures of the area. She's so caught up in this that she doesn't even notice when she begins to walk off. Fortunately, before she falls, Carol manages to catch her and pull her back. Immediately, Marisa starts quickly apologizing to Popova and Carol. On being prompted to release her Pokemon, her Oddish, everyone notes how both she and Nightshade have the same Pokemon. Marisa is excited about this, but Nightshade isn't as much, even threatening her to stop sitting on her box, to where Marisa, again, promptly apologizes. After she gets off, Lizzie approaches her and requests that Marisa be her new henchman. Marisa very sternly denies. Upon the arrival of other contestants, including Celeste, to whom she calls her Ralts cute, and Kitty, where Marisa takes a picture of her with Nightshade (again, much to her despair). Like most of the rest of the cast, she is off-put by Ollie's bluntness. Marisa politely greets Ludwig when he suddenly arrives, and is confused as to why Lizzie would quit the game so early. After she is eliminated, Marisa goes around Slateport, greeting the citizens there. When it comes to choosing who the bunk with, Marisa states that she would be fine bunking with anybody. After a remark from Celeste, Kali starts claiming that nobody would want to bunk with her, directing her anger mostly onto Marisa, who nervously denies and apologizes. Marisa eventually bunks with Sabiya when Carol directs them to, claiming that she doesn't want Marisa "to be placed in a bunking situation with someone who’d take advantage of her niceness." ''Marisa concedes. Build-A-Dex Workshop On Route 216, Marisa decides to start collecting berries to put into gift baskets for everyone to enjoy, while chatting with her annoyed Pokemon. The first person Marisa attempts to give a basket to is Kali, who quickly slaps it out of her hand in annoyance. Marisa assimilates with a few people, Celeste, Douglas, Olaf, Sky, and Carol. Minnie quickly confronts them, calling them all "underdogs" that are forming an alliance. When she claims that Carol is the only strength keeping the group together, Marisa appears shocked, claiming that they are just trying to help each other out for the day. Minnie largely ignores her and eventually leaves. Marisa calmly states that she'll just have to "warm up" to them. Marisa starts giving berry baskets to everyone as they gathered for challenge information. The only ones who don't accept are Wesker and Amar. Wesker claims that she is trying to bribe the police, to where Marisa happily assumes that he's being open about his profession. Wesker becomes flustered. Marisa gives Roxanne the basket that was meant for Amar. When the cast enters the Devon Corporation, Marisa offers her last basket (meant for Wesker) to President Stone. When the first challenge begins, assembling a Pokedex, Marisa finds herself working with the contestants she had befriended before. When Douglas attempts to claim a different model for his Pokedex, Marisa is the first to ask why he would do that, Douglas attempts to create an excuse, but Carol stops him and orders those in the group to all pick the same model to make the challenge easier. Marisa is again somewhat concerned when Douglas rejects her help on the assembly mid-challenge. As the challenge begins to near to a close, Sky notes Marisa's ability with technology, as she struggled the least at the table. She claims that she has traveled alot and worked frequently with technology from many organizations. After the topic is dropped, she quietly releases her Oddish, saying that it deserves more time to play. During the aftermath of the challenge, her and Nightshade accidentally claim the wrong one and switch. Marisa is among one of the many contestants to be deemed safe, by producing a decently functional Pokedex. President Stone commends them on their teamwork. When it is announced that 9 of those who were not called upon would remain to partake in a second challenge, Marisa gets the idea to congratulate the people who exit the building by waiting outside the doors. Her along with Olaf, Sky, Carol, and Celeste, do this successfully for Ludwig, Kitty, and Sabiya, but falter when Wesker exits. Like the others, Marisa stares disapprovingly at Wesker when he asks to check the girls' trailer, but Minnie pushes him away anyways, allowing him to check under the assumption that he will get disqualified for perversion. Elimination Marisa is in for a surprise when it turns out that Wesker had discovered within her belongings multiple pictures she took. Popova reveals during the elimination ceremony that Marisa has been a part of every single evil team in every region. Marisa is very shaken by this turn of events, but remains as calm as she can either way. Popova decides that she will have a final chance to prove herself worthy of remaining in the competition, and makes her partake in an elimination battle against Douglas. Marisa uses her Oddish (not knowing that it is actually Nightshade's), and Douglas uses his Miltank. Marisa, still shaken, commands her Oddish to begin by increasing its Special Attack by using Growth. Miltank takes too long to reach Oddish and Douglas tells it to run away. Marisa makes her Oddish give chase, prompting the cow Pokemon to climb up a boulder to get away. Oddish then uses Absorb on the boulder, causing it to fall apart, with the hope that the fall will cause Miltank to faint. Douglas, then, commands Miltank to jump off of the boulder and land on Oddish. Marisa tries to get Oddish away, but no avail. Marisa loses the sudden death duel. Sky, Carol, Olaf, and Celeste are the first to come up to Marisa. They all agree that they don't care that Marisa was a part of so many evil teams. As they all come into a group hug, Marisa claims that she will explain everything. Popova apologizes saying that it was the only thing she could do. Marisa's Memories Marisa is the main co-host in Hoenn's aftershow: Marisa's Memories. Here, she narrates alongside Angie (the Aftermath host for the original Kanto season.) about circumstances during the show. She gets her own section at the end of each special where she describes one of her past experiences of being in an evil team each instance. Marisa's Pokemon Bellossom.png|Bellossom Ask-icon-19.png Ask-icon-19.png '''MARISA'S BELLOSSOM' Gender: Female Nature: Oddish is a peppy, happy, and cheerful little plant that's just so happy to be here. Nightshade doesn't really understand her Oddish, and frankly Oddish doesn't either. Awkward parent/child relationship where the goth parent thinks the happiness is a phase. Location Of Capture: Traded with Nightshade Location Of 1st Evolution: Location Of 2nd Evolution: Appearances Trivia * Marisa is the highest placing contestant to be eliminated on Episode 2 of a season. Generally, contestants eliminated on this episode are 18th. * Marisa was part of the second swap of Pokemon in the entire series along with Nightshade. The first was conducted by Matteo and Payton. ** Although this wasn't an official trade. The first official and long-lasting trade in the series was conducted by Ollie and Kali. *** Although, the Oddish swap has lasted the longest in the series so far. * Marisa is the first contestant to have multiple official drawings aside from their official cast art and profile picture. (and any redesigns included) Gallery Marisaglow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Marisaicon.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 MarisaNow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hoenn Havoc Contestants Category:Trainers From Kanto Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Grass Type Trainers